feralrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolves of The Moonlight
Pack History Werewolves of the Moonlight was originally founded by Katie Wolf. Its original name was Werewolves of the Starlight, and later became Werewolves of the Moonlight. The main leader was Katie, an experienced alpha. She also made two other alphas, Destiny and Anna. To accomidate the large pack, she created a pack ground/training ground with a huge wolf named Wolfy, a baby wolf under Wolfy, the tree of life, a moon, and a giant doghouse where the dens were. There were additional dens outside the doghouse. One day, about a couple days after New Year's 2013, Anna, one of the leaders, was accused of kicking Destiny from the guild (she really didn't though). She left, and later returned. With the pack running smoothly, and maxed amount of members, the guild was back to its former self. Later on, Katie thought there needed to be another leader besides Anna and Destiny. Earlier that day, a member named Derek McCall had joined. About a day later, he had fully earned Katie's trust. Thinking that he was the perfect leader, Katie promoted him. He promised that he wouldn't abuse his power, and always to think of the pack before himself. He was fine during the day, but later that night, he hacked the guild and kicked everyone out. Katie was devastated, but within a month we swiftly regained members. We soon got the pack up to the max amount of members. About three months later, we joined the Wolf Empire (Now known as the Wolf Republic). While in the wolf empire, we ended up getting into a war with Blackpaw. We made peace, and continued with the pack duties. Here we are today, happy and peaceful, continuing to fullfil the Wolf's code. Rules 1. Be nice to everyone. Treat people how you want to be treated! 2. No drama. It's not cool. 3. No swearing/profane language 4. Please don't ask to be leader 5. Don't start fights with other pack members 6. Don't try to start fights with other packs/clans 7. Respect everyone, regardless of rank 8. Don't be immature. 9. DO NOT and I mean DO NOT be rude to surperiors 10. Don't be inappropriate. No inappropriate trolling, or actions 11. All arrogance will be punished severly. Always put your pack members before yourself. 12. Have fun :) This guild is meant to be fun for all wolves, so parties and fun gatherings are always encouraged. ~ Moonlight Shadow (a.k.a Destiny) Ranks Alpha: Destiny (Moonlight Shadow) Beta: Anna (Moon Pie) Commanders: Toxic Foyy (Shadow Spirit) Crystal Fox (Moon Fox) Evil Fuzzball (Infinity Wolf) Allies - Warrior Cats of Darkhollow Clan - Nightfall Werewolf Pack - Warrior Cats of Prism Clan - Midnight Eclipse Werewolf Pack - Blackpaw Werewolf Pack - Warrior Cats of Rose Clan - Warrior Cats of Wolf Clan Enemies - Blackdawn Werewolf Pack Reasons: Attacking us for no apparent reason, sending pups to destroy our pack, blaming us for fights that we didn't start, being mean, and overall just being rude and not following the wolf code.